Dancing In The Rain
by kellbell0
Summary: can two best friends Edward and Bella find love after Bella's past relationship and home life leaves her ready to do the unthinkable? Can Edward mend Bella's fragile life? And can Bella save Edward from his Ex and her groupies? mature themes canon couples


"Alright, I'll be there in like twenty minutes tops! Al this traffic is insane so please just inhale and exhale – you know like pregnant women do!"

Alice Cullen a close friend from school was trying to torture me. Just because it was her older brother Emmett's eighteenth birthday party she decided that she needed two hours to get me ready. I mean seriously who needs two fucking hours to take a shower, and then get dressed while doing their hair and makeup? I don't know. But what I do know is that Alice Cullen gets what she wants, period.

I must admit though, the girl knows what she's doing. As expected two hours later, with much resistance on my part, Alice and I were all systems go and I was completely stunned at my reflection in the mirror; the dress Alice had picked for me was beautiful, and then there were the accessories or 'add ons' as Alice called them. To finish the outfit off she added some to die for shiny black 'fuck me' pumps.

To add some extra 'wow power' to the outfit, Alice lent me a gold jacket that matched the dress amazingly. My hair and makeup were another thing entirely. My normally lifeless wavy brunette hair was now an exact replica of how Taylor Swift had her hair in her single 'Love Story'. I was simply amazed at how plain old nobody Bella Swan had now been transformed into, well a somebody.

Next thing I knew, as I was walking out the door, Alice pulled out the digital camera and decided she wanted to be 'snap happy'. Thankfully, Edward pulled into Alice's driveway before she could get overly carried away. He was in his new Volvo courtesy of Dr. And Mrs. Masen, who are loaded.

"Looking beautiful girls"

This was Edward's customary gentlemanly greeting whenever he could see that Alice and I were dressed up. He had arrived to pick up both Alice and myself. Edward Masen and I had known each other since the eighth grade, I remember it pretty well. I was the dorky, little new girl to the school that ran from first to twelfth grade. And there he was, this god like bronze-haired kid with piercing green eyes that made you feel welcome; he came right up and offered me a seat beside him.

It worked out that there was more than just a pretty face on him like most boys in our year level, and we had some stuff in common. He had this great ambition that one day he would be a Paediatrician, working with children and following his father's footsteps. While I too wanted to work with kids, my dream to become a primary teacher. I also discovered that he appreciated art, and classical music which just increased our blossoming friendship.

To this day he hasn't changed at all, except that now his body is well toned and our friendship is stronger than ever. People see us so happy around each other that they think we are a couple. _Oh how wrong these people are_. Never in my wildest dreams would Edward reciprocate some of the feelings I held for him, so a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I take what I can get with Edward, shameless flirting and a best friend.

We nicknamed each other Trouble, this being because when one of us was in trouble, it was most likely that the other one was a counterpart, and so we spent many of our afternoons and lunchtimes in the detention room together. Like the time that Edward and myself managed to fit our entire class (minus his ex girlfriend Tanya and her groupies) into the science teachers supply closet and remain hidden for a double lesson, causing a great fuss with majority of the teachers. This of course got blamed on us as we were the masterminds of the operation.

Currently we are on our way to Emmett's party. Edward and Emmett were more like brothers than cousins, since Edward was an only child. Emmett also extended his big brotherly ways to me as well

Alice turned toward me from the front seat with a huge grin on her face. This grin was one that sends chills to my bones as I know that the evil pixie is either up to something or knows a piece of information that I don't. Nine times out of ten it's both.

"So ... Bella you know how your band, Twilight Sound, is scheduled to play tonight?"

Oh did I know it, and I did not like where this conversation is headed, especially with that smug grin on Alice's evil face just growing ten inches wider every second.

"Well, we, meaning me, Emmett, and the band, oh, and Eddie boy here, thought it would be really awesome if you agreed to sing at least one set just for Emmett, you know, seeing as it's his birthday and all ..."

Her voice trailed off and there was a long pause. A quick glance at Edward in the rear view mirror let me see that he was getting quite the kick out of this.

"So will you do it?"

"Alice you know how much it tortures me, but because it is Emmetts birthday party I will sing one set, I repeat one set."

With that she was literally bouncing up and down in her seat, leaving me to wonder what goes on inside that evil pixie's mind half of the time.

"So Trouble, what will you be singing tonight?"

Oh great, now Edward decides he wants a piece of the action. Well they're just going to have to wait and see like everyone else.

"Sorry guys, but for getting me into this you just lost your chance of finding out, now you'll have to wait just like everyone else! Hey man turn up the music I love this song, it's a classic!"

By complying to my wish, he soon learnt that "Dirty Pop" by N*Sync was catchy, and so we all started belting out the chorus as loud as we could.

_Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life?  
And when is gonna fade out?  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)_By the time we were singing the last chorus we all had enormous shit eating grins on our faces, although this might have been because Edward was singing, like a girl.

It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll do it to you every time  
(Come on now)

Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop

Dirty pop  
Baby bet you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this dirty pop  
This must be

_Do you ever wonder why (Why?)  
This music gets you high?  
(Gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Baby come on  
This must be, pop_By the time the song was over we were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel that we were all staying at. We were all close mates and have done this many times before; it was an escape from coming home drunk and disorderly. Especially since we're all underage by two years, and. especially since my dad is an ex cop. Charlie still upholds the law in everything that I do, he is always lecturing me on one thing or another... blah blah blah... like I listen to his crapping on anyway. I haven't called Charlie dad since I was eight years old, and finally came to the realisation that Sue Swan, was not my biological mother, and how her children, Seth and Leah, were only half related to me.

Once we had checked in and dumped our bags we took a short walk around the corner to The Underground, a special kind of nightclub. It was different because you could book and set up your own DJ, or band; and in Emmett's case he decided to go with both. It might have been because his girlfriend, Rosalie's, younger brother and Alice's future boyfriend Jasper was also in the band. We were early, as Alice and I volunteered to help Emmett set everything up, and Edward just came along because we needed a ride.

What I wasn't prepared for, was the large amount of people that appeared out of nowhere, All seemingly familiar with Emmett. Roughly nine hundred people had gathered, all who I would be performing in front of really soon. _I'm going to need a few drinks for this. _

Bella's Dress

.com/image/party ?o=1

Bella's Hair

.com/image/taylor%20swift%


End file.
